


Puppy Dog Eyes

by vaporrub



Category: Homestuck
Genre: 600 words, Boyfriends, Dating, Dogs, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24622573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaporrub/pseuds/vaporrub
Summary: When John and Dave visit the local animal shelter, John desperately wants to adopt the world's cutest puppy.
Relationships: John Egbert/Dave Strider
Kudos: 14





	Puppy Dog Eyes

John looked into the other man's eyes, or rather... his shades.

"The answer is no." Dave shook his head.

"Aw! Come on! Please!" John clasps his hands together and makes his eyes as big and as sad as possible.

"Dude, we have three already." Dave looks over at the small puppy locked behind bars.

They were in the shelter just to pay for their other dogs chip fee. John said that he just wanted to walk up and down the shelter to feed all of the dogs treats, but when he found a small abandoned Sheltie-something mix puppy with freckles and two different colored eyes, John started begging his boyfriend to let him take him home.

The puppy had one white ear and a black one. The tiny, little pup was only a baby but it already had a full coat of multi-colored fur and was so fluffy and cute! John just wanted to eat it up!

"Please!" John whines. "Please! Please! Please! I'll do anything! I want him so bad! He's so cute!"

"Uh huh?" Dave crosses his arms, "like train it and take it out late at night when it has to randomly shit?"

"Yes! I don't mind!" John whines, "please, I'll do anything you want... and I do mean anything." John gives Dave a smug smile.

Dave looks away, when John pulls out the big guns like this, it's hard to say no.

Dave argues, "what about all our other dogs, John? You know Trickster has jealousy issues, man."

"Only when it comes to _you_ hanging around with strange dogs she doesn't know!" John gestures to himself, "she doesn't care about _me_!"

"Okay, well... how are we going to walk four dogs at once, John?"

"We have four hands, don't we?" John smiles.

"What happens when one of them squats and drops?" Dave lifted up a brow from under his shades.

"Oh... uh... Well, we'll get better leashes, the retractable one's can snap anyway and-"

"John." Dave comes out and says it, "we can't afford another dog."

"Nooooo. But Daaave!" John whines, "he's so cute and he'd be right at home! We have a blank spot in bed anyway and he can fill it and-"

A little girl rushes up between the two of them. She starts calling out to her parents as she points at the dog. "I want that one!"

Dave looks down at the girl and then up at John. He shrugs.

John watches as the little girls parents come over as his boyfriend steps away. John walks around the girl and over to Dave standing in the middle of the hall. The girl's parents ask the two of them, "did you have your heart set on this dog?"

John shakes his head. "No, but he's such a sweetheart. I had to sneak him some extra treats."

John took out some small treats out into his hand and hands them to the girl. "Let him smell you first, once he's sure he likes you he'll let you feed him some of these."

The girl thanks John for the treats and her parents thank John for being patient with their rowdy daughter. John smiles as he waves the family off and walks out of the shelter.

"They were nice." John feels content seeing the dog go to such a nice loving family.

"They were." Dave nods, blowing a gust of air out of his chest. That family just saved his sorry ass from falling into another Egbert trap. If they didn't swoop in and save him, he'd be knee deep in doggy bags by now.


End file.
